


Curry Time

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Curry, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine and Louis meet for the first time on their Pokemon journeys.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Kudos: 4





	Curry Time

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“You guys ready?” Clementine asked, smiling down at her Pokémon. “I think tonight’s curry is really gonna knock things out of the park,” Her Luxray sniffed the pot she was stirring in curiosity while her Absol was curled up beside her, placidly watching Leafeon run around the camp, playing with the leaves it found scattered around the campgrounds. They’d set up camp fairly early tonight, so there should be plenty of time for dinner and some games before settling down for the night.

Something shifted at the corner of Clem’s vision, drawing her attention. She looked over to see a trashbag sitting on the edge of camp. That wasn’t hers. Had somebody left this campsite without properly cleaning up? Clementine tsked in annoyance as she walked over to the pile. She hated litterers. Suddenly though, the bag shifted. Clementine jumped back in surprise as she spotted two large eyes watching her from the pile. This wasn’t trash; it was a Pokémon! A Trubbish to be exact. Clementine knelt down in front of the Trubbish to better meet its height. “Hey there, little guy. Are you lost?”

“Trubbish, there you are!” A dreadlocked boy ran up, scooping the Trubbish into his arms. He nuzzled it against his cheek fondly. “Don’t go wandering off like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Looking up, he became aware of Clementine. “Oh, my apologies! Didn’t mean to come barging through your camp like that. Trubbish has a tendency to wander off sometimes, especially while I’m cooking,” He scratched the back of his head, grinning awkwardly. “I’m not exactly the best cook,”

“Would you like to share? I actually made extra tonight,”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly impose…” the boy insisted, but his eyes betrayed him, wandering over to her curry as his nose twitched in interest.

Clementine chuckled. “It’s not a big deal, really. Do you have more Pokemon than your Trubbish here?”

“Actually, I do. If you could just watch him for one second?”

“Put him next to Absol. He’ll keep an eye on him,”

“Thanks!” the boy exclaimed, placing Trubbish back on the ground with a quick pat on the head. “Be right back!” With that he was off like a shot, tailcoats flapping behind him. He seemed to match his Trubbish in a weird way, all awkward yet charming. For most people that’d be an insult, but seeing how fond he was of his Pokémon, Clementine was sure he’d take it as a compliment.  
The boy quickly returned with two more Pokemon in his arms: a Bellsprout and a Mareanie. He placed the Bellsprout on the ground where it wobbled back and forth, waving its tendrils in greeting to Clem’s Leafeon. Mareanie though he kept in his lap as he took the seat Clementine offered him. It looked out shyly at Clementine from behind its tentacles.

Clementine couldn’t help but giggle. “You sort of match, you and your Pokemon,”

“Oh, is it the hair?” the boy playfully tossed his dreadlocks back. “We get that a lot. I’m Louis, by the way,”

“Clementine,” She offered him two bowls of curry which he gladly took, placing one on his lap for his Mareanie before calling his Bellsprout over to take the second. Trubbish beat Bellsprout to it though, jogging frantically toward the bowl of curry, its ears flapping in the wind. Clem and Louis laughed as they watched it dig in.

“Trubbish, don’t be a pig,” Louis chided before taking the third bowl Clementine offered and setting it before Bellsprout. The plant Pokémon hesitantly dipped its toes in the curry, settling down contentedly beside Louis as it absorbed the nutrients.

Clementine’s Pokémon were the next to get food, then Louis and Clementine last of all. They settled down round the campfire, enjoying a delicious dinner. Louis was particularly effusive with his compliments.

“Holy shit, this curry is amazing! Are you some sort of traveling chef?”

“Nope, just a Pokémon trainer making their way in the world. I’ve been at it a long time though, so I guess the experience helps. I really only know how to make curry. What about you, trainer as well?”

Louis paused before answering to gulp down the curry in his mouth. “Nope. I compete in contests mostly,” He gestured to Trubbish with his thumb. “Little Ol’ Trubbs here just clinched a win in the Beauty contest in Prescott,”

“No way! Congrats, Trubbish!” Trubbish looked up at her with a grin, curry dripping off of its face. Gosh, it really was cute. A Beauty contest though? Louis certainly was full of surprises.

It was a pleasant evening for all. After dinner, Louis and his Pokémon helped with the dishes then joined in a couple lively rounds of hide and seek. Leafeon and Bellsprout ended up being the best hiders, blending in perfectly with the surrounding foliage in the evening light. After that was done, they sat together chatting for a while, throwing sticks for Luxray to fetch as Trubbish and Bellsprout ran around them playing tag. Finally, it grew too dark for any more games though. The Pokémon were returned to their Pokeballs, and Clementine and Louis bid each other goodnight.

“Think you’ll be heading out in the morning?” Clementine asked.

Louis stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly. “Not sure. I usually take a few days off after a win in celebration, let my Pokemon relax for a few days before starting to train for the next big contest. So I might stick around for another day. You?”

“I was thinking the same thing. There’s some tall grass nearby that Luxray looked particularly interested in. We’ll probably check it out tomorrow then stay here one more night,”

“I look forward to seeing you in the morning then, my lady,” Louis said, giving a dramatic bow before sauntering back toward his campground.

Clementine shook her head affectionately, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. What a funny guy. She’d certainly enjoyed spending the evening with him. But for tonight, it was bedtime. Clementine made her way over to her tent, crawled into her sleeping bag, and turned off the lantern. She was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
